numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Fun Facts As of October 2019
I've gotten more humble in my charcters talking. This means less screaming since Fantendo doesn't like to see Reanimated Ron's face screaming. *Songs which stay slow and don't accelerate are my hated songs. I'm looking at you, All of Me. **Unless they come from Juby or are catchy, yeah, no. *Currently an idiot at Fantendo, dunno some rules and such. I kind of feel like Fantendo is falling apart? But whatever it is I'll stay persistent. *I met like two people who are working on big projects; Poisonshot, who is working on ColdR, and McBooBlitzman, who's actually now working for something even bigger. *My games I'm planning are: **Fiercewire (WORKING ON): A bigger version of Sparkplug which stays faithful to the source while adding lots of new additions. **Super Fantendo Smash Bros.: Planning to be the BIGGEST Smash Bros. game ever in all of Fantendo history. Mixes Fantendo stuff with glorious Nintendo stuff and other games and basically is fat as-is. **A Pikmin game **Pokemon Yellow and Purple: Pending title but it's gonna have a different starter table. I can confirm there will be an essence pokemon. *The type of users I hate? Users which staight-up keep being a pest to me (TSRITW) and those people who pretend to be an existing character. Please, not Foreman Spike, shut your mouth and be thankful WarioWare Gold has Foreman Spike. Then again, Foreman Spike, Sprixie Princesses, Super Team, Broodals, Greenies, the Common Ghosts in Luigi's Mansion 1 (which went from really common characters to basically nothing), Splounders, all those stuff need a HECK ton of more love from Nintendo. Not including spirit cameos... **Super Team got added in Mario Strikers, made an extremely minor cameo in Mario Strikers Charged, then disappeared. **The Broodals appear in Super Mario Odyssey as the secondary antagonists but then they get wiped out of existence. Until 2019 where Rango wielded a crossbow. Wait, didn't every defeated Rango equals a Rango skin? **Foreman Spike? Uhh... appears in only retro games. **Sprixie Princesses appeared in Super Mario 3D World as a placeholder for the "damsel in distress" thing, then only one appears in the technically rushed Ultra Smash, then gets featured in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, then got erased from history. ***And that's why Captain Toad is not going to be in the roster; it was not because I barely know him or his moveset was dumb and lame. It was because Nintendo decided to replace the ENTIRE 3D World Bonus Episode with Super Mario Odyssey to PROMOTE that game. I guess Nintendo just decided to forget about Wii U's best games, right? Nintendo, if you're reading this, please, add the listed things back! **Greenies were EVERYWHERE in Luigi's Mansion 2/Dark Moon, then made a minor cameo in Super Mario Maker. It was then that time Goopers seemingly replaced them. Also... ***Polterpup is apparently... umm... Satoru Iwata? Yeah. Polterpup is Satoru Iwata's favorite ghost, reappears in Luigi's Mansion 3 (though without pupils) and becoming a Duck Hunt in SSBU. Morty is the Luigi's Mansion 3 creators' favorite ghost, he... uhh... I really am not sure what happens. **The Common Ghosts in Luigi's Mansion 1 appeared a heck ton frequently (but are they PAINTED?!). They appeared in games such as Superstar Saga, Power Tennis, Super Sluggers, Mario Party 8 (albeit minorly), Sports Mix, and then they disappeared. What. The. Heck. **Splounders only appeared for one game and if they ever got added in Super Mario Maker 2 I'd hope they'd have crazy properties. Like, some kind of crazy thing which can move with Mario and basically push Mario back if he were to bump into them. And even float in lava. Wait... **The rest, I'd really hope Super Mario Maker 2 actually gets something new. Category:Blog posts